Opposites Attract
by xUnderAPaperMoonx
Summary: He never thought he could catch a break. She never thought she'd get her big break. When a mysterious stranger comes strolling through the streets of small-town-Cherry Valley, New York; he leaves a trademark in Ally's mind. But is he a real stranger, or is he one of the most famous pop-star sensations out there? Do opposites really attract?
1. Stranger

Chapter One: Stranger

The warm scent of the local coffee shop was basically welcoming her from two blocks away. Her feet, although slightly cold and numb, carried through the heavy clumps of snow that were scurried through the street. Cherry Valley was a decent city, and although locals from New York City would call it a deserted burial ground, Ally couldn't find any flaws in her town. She liked how it was small and fairly secure; almost everyone knew each other, and rarely did anything big happen. She enjoyed her privacy, and to her, it felt like this city was one of the very few that could meet her standards, especially since the giant, famous New York City was in a miles radius from her.

Shaking slightly through the frosty air, she tightened her grip on herself as another harsh breeze collided with her face; flushing her cheeks even pinker and fading her breath to pale white. The one thing she could do without in this city was the undeniable snow infestation that was occurring in early December. She was a short, and timid girl; one with barely any meat on her bones to protect her from the freezing atmosphere. Her lightly mocha hair was peeking through slightly from her red beanie that was planted firmly on her head and over her ears to avoid frost bite. She was drenched in a form fitting, white winter coat while her skinny jeans hugged her legs in an uncomfortable fashion. Coldness was still seeking through the fabric around her legs, and frankly, she wasn't so fond of the feeling.

As her numbed feet continued to chop through the hills of snow, a sudden voice began to echo behind her. She didn't pay much attention to it at first, simply because it didn't include her, but as the sound came louder and louder she couldn't resist; she turned around.

"Oh my god, can we get your autograph?" She heard a girl squeal. As Ally turned around, she noticed how a herd of teenage girls started to bombard on an innocent bystander. The female groupies were basically circling—what Ally automatically guessed—was a guy with probably a huge fan base. She only stopped her tracks and stared for what seemed like a minute or so before the harsh winds of the winter season reminded her she had a job to do, and that she better leave the outside darkness before she becomes a Popsicle.

She forced herself to trudge through the heavy snow until the well-known local coffee shop was right in front of her. She sighed in relief, took a couple steps forward, and swung the door open until the delicious smell of hot chocolate tickled her taste buds. The classic bell hanging over her head rung as she entered the area and greeted her like it did every afternoon. Her lips, although slightly blue from the cold, curled into a genuine smile as she saw her dad cleaning the counter and basically welcoming her to come closer. Closing the door, she made her way innocently over to the back of the counter and grabbed her signature apron that was hanging on a rack. She took off her coat and beanie, finally letting the warmth of the coffee subside in her skin, as she wrapped the string from her black apron around her waist.

Her dad, still proud and joyful as ever, put on the finishing touch of Ally's uniform; the green and white cap that had the Coffee Shop's name printed on the front. She gave her dad a weak, but yet acceptable smile and watched as he walked away to go attend another customer. She sighed, sat on her regular stool, took out her song/diary book and began to scribble things down to pass the time. Her head, bent over and oblivious to her surroundings, was completely focused on the rushed writing placed on her notebook. Her handwriting was pretty good when she wasn't rushing, but with so many overbearing ideas in her mind, she can't help but dot them all down before she forgets; making the book a sloppy mess. Thinking of a chorus for her latest song, she suddenly heard the bell that was hovering over the door frame ring in interruption. She sighed, put her book on the shelf behind the counter and replaced it with the regular order sheets all employees had.

She looked up to see the customer and smiled when the guy made his way to the front counter. Sitting on the stool, the guy continued to have his head down and his hoodie over his hair; making it impossible for Ally to even catch a glimpse at the guy's features.

"One hot chocolate please," He order lowly, barely making his voice higher than a whisper. Ally narrowed her eyes, dotted down his order, and tried to catch a peek at the mysterious stranger who was so determined to hide his identity.

She sighed once she couldn't snag the chance, and gave up after she finished writing down his order. "Right away," She smiled. Putting the little piece of paper on the rack of orders, she spun the 'carousel' clockwise and thumb-upped the cook—also known as Bert—to signal him she got an order. He nodded back at her, picked up the order, and got to work before anything else could have been said. Ally went back into her regular placement and waited patiently for Bert to finish the mug. While she was waiting, her best friend, Trish, came up behind her and tapped her shoulder lightly, causing Ally to jump slightly and curse under her breath.

"Trish," She breathed, "I told you to stop sneaking up on me!"

"Oh relax, it's not like you were holding anything breakable," Trish tried to reason.

Ally gave her a death glare, "Like last time?"

"Let it go, I said I was sorry!"

Sighing in exasperation, Ally went back to counting the profit in the cash register. Her fingers counted the money absentmindedly and tried to ignore her friend's stare.

"Who's the guy in the hoodie?" Trish suddenly asked. Ally glanced briefly over her shoulder and eyed the guy up and down while he waited in silence on his stool. There was no sign of hope to see his face, and for some reason, Ally couldn't stand it. She frowned, "Dunno."

"Ally," She groaned, "Shop's policy, remember?"

Ally groaned miserably at the memory of the newest addition to the already never ending rule's list. Her dad, the shop's owner, decided it was time the Coffee Shop became more social and welcoming to customers. His idea made all his employee's groan in exhaustion, but nevertheless, it had to be done, and it was. Now, every regular customer is well-known around here; keeping everyone in first name bases. So, despite Ally's rejection, she had to find the guy's name before he left.

"Well, he doesn't seem like he'll come back again, so what's the use?" She tried to reason. Trish exchanged glances between the mysterious stranger and Ally, until finally, her mind was made up.

"I guess you're right," She sighed.

Ally smiled, "Cool, score one for Ally D!"

"Order up!" Burt said melodramatically. Ally quickly walked over to the hot chocolate mug and wrapped her slightly frozen finger's around its rim. It felt good against her cold skin, and right when she caught a whiff of the mouthwatering ingredients, she felt like she could use one too. But, nevertheless, it was for a customer and it needed to be served. Her feet brought her back over to the mystery guy and she placed the hot beverage on the round coaster that was placed in front of him. She tried to take a peek at his face, but had failed miserably when he lowered his hoodie. She sighed quietly and smiled, even though he wasn't looking.

"Enjoy," She said politely.

The boy nodded, "Thanks."

Walking back to the register, something inside her blue jeans started to vibrate. She slipped her hand easily into her pants pocket and wrapped her hands around her purple phone. She glanced down at the bright screen and frowned when she saw the text's owner; her official ex-boyfriend.

_**Ally, I'm sorry, please answer me, I need to talk to you! – Dallas **_

Pressing the 'off' button on the top of her cell-phone, she slipped the uncharted phone back into her pocket. She began to count the money where she left off and paid no attention to the area surrounding her; all she wanted to focus on was the profit, nothing else that would complicate her even more. Right now, she felt like her life was caving in on her and making her feel smaller than usual. The college she so desperately wanted to be accepted to, rejected her this morning, making everything she had planned in the future vanish before her eyes. She felt so useless and neglected, like she had nothing to do anymore except take orders from strangers. Then she caught her boyfriend cheating on her with her cousin, just when she thought things couldn't get worse.

She hated her life. More than anything.

"Excuse me," A sudden voice said, "Can I get some marshmallows?"

Ally, still focused on her nickels, only glanced briefly up at the mystery guy and for the first time, she actually saw a couple clumps of his golden hair seeping through his hoodie. She nodded at the blonde and jolted her chin in the direction of the counter.

"It's behind the counter, on the first shelf, help yourself."

The boy nodded at her and dug his arm over the counter he was sitting in. His hands fished for the bag of marshmallows, but hit something hard and rectangular instead. Ally had already reeled her attention back onto the money, and well, the boy couldn't resist. He brought his arm back over to his side and placed—what looked like a journal—on top of the counter. On the journal was a big drawn on "A" and a silver star sticker placed on the corner. The book's cover was crowded with loads of random drawings and sayings, but somehow, it made it look nice. He smiled down at the book and couldn't contain his curiosity any longer, he began to open the first page when someone suddenly snatched it out of his hands.

"Don't touch my book," He heard a familiar voice say. Carefully, he peeked through his hoodie and saw the waitress from before with the journal in her hands, she didn't look mad just a little stressed.

"What is it?" He wanted to know. Ally gently shoved the book back onto the last shelf—away from the boy's reach—and looked up, narrowing her eyes.

"Who wants to know?" She asked, a little taste of bitter in her tone. The guy self-consciously put his hands up in surrender and carefully leaned a little back; hoping the girl would cool off a little.

"My curiosity just got the best of me, I didn't mean for any trouble."

Ally softened up a bit at his mellow tone, and sighed, shaking her head and making her way back towards the register. The guy smirked slightly to himself at the girl's annoyance and drank the rest of his toasty hot chocolate down, devouring it's melting taste. When he was done, he laid the money straight on the counter top and fled the scene without another word.

Ally sighed in exhaustion and walked calmly over to the area he left his payment. She took the money into her hands, counted it, and nodded when the money met the shop's standards. She was about to go stick it in the register when something caught her eye, she looked back down on the wooden counter and adjusted her eyes so she could see better. It was a napkin with some pen-stained words scribbled over.

_**Sorry about the book, A. **_

Ally furrowed her eyebrows at the penmanship and tried to trace back to when she told him her name. Surprisingly, the employees of the shop don't carry around nametags anymore, simply because they kept losing them. Ally looked down and found her song book peeking through the counter's shelf. She snatched it into her hands and looked over it, smiling in acknowledgement as she saw her front cover had a giant, pink "A" drawn on it. Shrugging in dismissal, she put her book back where it belonged, snuck the napkin in her hand, and went back over to the register; finally counting the day's end profit.

**A/N: Alright, first chapter! So, not much to say but I hoped you enjoyed. It isn't great, but it'll do. Review if ya want, it would help. Any who, hope you enjoyed :)**


	2. What's Wrong With Coldplay?

Chapter Two: What's Wrong With Coldplay?

After her afternoon shift, Ally and her dad both headed for their apartment building. Her dad offered her a ride in his car, and because of the numbing snow that was cascading from the sky, she couldn't reject him. They both drove down the street, the radio booming 80's music, while Ally stared out the window and tried to ignore her dad, who was singing along. She focused on the white powdered snow and how it basically overtook the whole block's surface with its white blanket. There were barely any locals walking around, which only made the city look even more deserted than ever. She sighed, saw how the car's window faded a little foggy, and shifted into her seat once her dad parked in the lot. They climbed out of the car, trudged silently across the slippery ice, and finally entered their welcoming apartment building.

Ascending up the stairs, Ally tried to move her slushy sneakers across the wooden tile. The snow was weighing her down, and frankly, so was the rest of the world. She was exhausted, cold, and cranky for having to work so hard on a day like this. Her face was crippled into a sleepless expression, and her whole body felt like it would break down any minute. But despite her tiredness, she knew her day wasn't done just yet.

"You know what," Her dad said once they entered their home, "I have to go see your aunt Cassandra in the hospital, wanna come?"

"I can't," Ally whined, "I have to finish this project before winter breaks over."

"Alright, don't work too hard," He smiled.

"See ya dad," She replied.

Once her dad had fled the apartment, Ally self-consciously plopped herself right on the cushion of the couch. She sighed once the sensation of rest traveled through her and made her feel good; making her want to sleep even more.

But she couldn't.

The memory of her history project flashed through her mind, and despite her yearn for rest, she decided to get it over with. She walked lifelessly over to her small bedroom and grabbed all the supplies she would need. Plopping them carelessly on her desk's surface, she turned on her laptop and started to write her summary on the Civil War. Her computer started up and her fingers rushed rapidly against the keyboard; typing the facts down before she forgot. Then, while she was in the middle of her third paragraph, a sudden explosion of rock n' roll music began to blast through her ceiling. She snapped her neck away from her computer and planted her eyes on the wall overhead. She frowned in annoyance and got up from her chair, muttering curses under her breath as she trudged out the door.

Ally walked out of her apartment and made her way hastily towards the stair case. Running over steps, she finally arrived on the third floor and made a B-line for the door over her own. The apartment was directly above her home, and in conclusion, she decided it was where the sound was coming from. As she approached the door, the already blasting music, grew in sound and became much more vivid. Finally, she was directly in front of the door and facing its timber surface. Her knuckles went on a knocking frenzy as she continued to pound on the door.

"Turn it down, would ya?" She continued to scream. She could hear some rustling from the other side of the wall, but nothing as drastic as the sound of the music muting. She frowned in annoyance and lifted her fist for another God-awful time. She was just about to make contact with the wooden surface, when suddenly, the door swung open and sent her hand hitting invisible air. She furrowed her eyes and looked directly in front of her; nothing visible in her direction besides an average apartment. She muttered, "What the he-" under her breath, but was immediately cut off when a sudden limb was being tugged on. A hand had grasped her wrist effortlessly and dragged her inside, making her heart skip beats as she began to think up terrible scenarios.

The hand eventually let go of her once her feet were firmly inside, and once Ally realized she was free, she turned around quickly and caught a glimpse at her kidnapper. She saw as the teenage boy quickly shut the door and blocked it with his body, his eyes shifting directly in front of the peep hole.

"Was anyone with you?" He asked dubiously. Ally narrowed her eyes and took a hesitant step forward, trying to build up the courage to dodge the guy to escape.

"N-No." She stuttered.

The boy finally removed his irises from the little hole, and turned around to face Ally; a boyish grin plastered on his face. "Good," He breathed, "I'm Austin, nice to meet you."

The boy stuck out his hand for Ally to take, only to have it swatted away once Ally refused. "You're insane!" She burst.

"Why? What's wrong with Coldplay?" He asked calmly.

"Not the music!" She corrected, "Your kidnapping! You can't just drag a random person in your apartment!"

"Oh, right… Sorry."

"Just turn the music down! I'm working!" Quickly, Ally started to trudge forward for the door knob, but before she could even make it half way, the boy blocked her target again.

"Watcha working on?"

"None of your business, now let me pass!" Just as Ally was about to reach for the knob a second time, the boy intercepted once again.

"Wait, you look familiar…" He began to ramble, "Have we met?"

"No," She replied bluntly, "Now are you done?"

"Hold on, it's at the tip of my tongue…" The boy began to morph his expression into something deep in thought; his eyes rolling up to the sky while his hand gripped the knob tighter. Ally was growing more and more irritated with the guy, and frankly, she didn't know how long she had before she would explode.

"Are you trying to make me stay?" She interrupted his thoughts. Austin was quickly reeled from his deep thinking, and planted his attention back on the impatient girl. He gave her an innocent smirk and shrugged his shoulders.

"I get lonely…"

"Ugh, get out of my way!" She ordered. By the edgy sound of her tone, the boy was smart to move out of the way; making a clear path for Ally to leave. She nodded slightly and began to pace out of the room, her feet finally touching the marble hallway as she took a quick look back. She saw that the guy was actually watching her leave; only waving happily when she turned around and spotted him. All that could run through Ally's mind was that the guy was completely and utterly delusional. She wondered what was his deal, but didn't put much thought into it. Maybe he was just a criminal who thought Ally had the police on her tails; but then again, why would he want her to stay if that was the reason?

She sighed in exasperation once she entered her own personal room; where her unfinished project awaited to be finished. She groaned in dismay at the thought of typing, but decided to do it anyway. Soon enough, the minutes turned into hours, and before she knew it, her head was directly plopped on the surface of the keyboard; her eyes completely and utterly, bolted shut.

**A/N: Alright, so not as long as I hoped, but at least they met (sorta) properly. Hope you guys will review, I know it took me forever to finish this chapter, but I'm glad I did. :)**


End file.
